Donna Summer
*Michalina Sosna |Wykonywany utwór= *„Hot Stuff” *„I Feel Love” |Edycja= *Czwarta *Dziesiąta }} Donna Summer, właściwie LaDonna Andre Gaines (ur. 31 grudnia 1948 w Bostonie, zm. 17 maja 2012 w Naples) – amerykańska wokalistka muzyki disco i soul, a także pop i R&B. W późniejszym okresie swojej działalności eksperymentowała z takimi nurtami jak rock, reggae, gospel i hi-NRG. Szczyt jej popularności przypada na drugą połowę lat 70., kiedy to nurt disco dominował na rynku muzycznym. Swoimi osiągnięciami zapracowała sobie na tytuł „królowej muzyki disco”. Była laureatką pięciu nagród Grammy. Pośmiertnie (w 2013 roku) została wprowadzona do Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. Życiorys Urodziła się w Bostonie w stanie Massachusetts. Była wychowywana w chrześcijańskiej rodzinie i jako dziecko śpiewała w chórze kościelnym. Będąc nastolatką, wstąpiła do zespołu The Crow, grającego rock psychodeliczny. W wieku 18 lat wyprowadziła się z domu i rzuciła szkołę. Udzielała się w niemieckiej wersji musicalu Hair w Monachium. W 1971 roku wydała swój pierwszy singel, „Sally Go 'Round the Roses”, jednak okazał się on niepowodzeniem. Niedługo potem poślubiła Helmuta Summera i pomimo rozwodu nowym nazwiskiem zaczęła się posługiwać także na estradzie. Pierwszy album, Lady of the Night, wydała dopiero w 1974 roku. Nie okazał się on sukcesem i prawdziwą popularność zdobyła dopiero jej druga płyta, Love to Love You Baby. Została ona wydana w 1975 roku i uczyniła z Donny Summer wielką gwiazdę muzyki disco. Tytułowy utwór, z erotycznym, zmysłowym wokalem, stał się dużym przebojem zarówno w Europie, jak i Ameryce. Dwa kolejne albumy piosenkarki zostały wydane w 1976 roku: A Love Trilogy i Four Seasons of Love. Były one albumami koncepcyjnymi, podobnie jak kilka następnych płyt. Pochodziły z nich przeboje jak „Could It Be Magic”, „Try Me, I Know We Can Make It”, „Spring Affair” i „Winter Melody”. Nowe kompozycje zostały po raz kolejny napisane m.in. przez Giorgio Morodera, czołowego kompozytora disco i muzyki elektronicznej, z którym Donna współpracowała od 1974 roku. Rok 1977 okazał się dla piosenkarki jeszcze bardziej udany. Powstała wówczas jedna z jej najpopularniejszych płyt, I Remember Yesterday. Był to kolejny album koncepcyjny: tym razem Donna Summer i Giorgio Moroder postanowili połączyć z sobą dźwięki przeszłości, teraźniejszości i przyszłości. Na pierwszy singel wybrano balladę „Can’t We Just Sit Down (And Talk It Over)”, lecz o wiele większym sukcesem okazała się piosenka „I Feel Love”, reprezentująca przyszłość. Prezentowała rewolucyjne wówczas, elektroniczne brzmienie i spopularyzowała użycie syntezatorów. Okazała się jednym z największych przebojów nie tylko Donny Summer, ale i całej epoki disco. Jeszcze w tym samym roku wydana została podwójna płyta Once Upon a Time..., która przyniosła przeboje „I Love You” i „Rumour Has It”. W 1978 roku Donna Summer wystąpiła w filmie Dzięki Bogu już piątek. Piosenka z tej produkcji, „Last Dance”, okazała się dużym hitem i została uhonorowana Oscarem i Złotym Globem. Jeszcze większym sukcesem stał się singel „MacArthur Park”, który dotarł do 1. miejsca w USA. Ukazała się wówczas koncertowa płyta Live and More – był to dla Donny pierwszy album numer 1 w Ameryce. Największy sukces komercyjny piosenkarka osiągnęła w 1979 roku, dzięki albumowi Bad Girls. Zawierał on utwór „Hot Stuff”, który okazał się jednym z największych przebojów Donny Summer. Sukcesami okazały się też nagrania „Dim All the Lights”, „Sunset People” i tytułowe „Bad Girls”. Płyta prezentowała nieco inne brzmienie: łączyła muzykę disco z elementami rocka. Okazała się jej najlepiej sprzedającą płytą. Jesienią została wydana podwójna kompilacja On the Radio: Greatest Hits Volumes I & II, na której znalazł się nowy utwór, „No More Tears (Enough Is Enough)”, śpiewany w duecie z Barbrą Streisand. W roku 1980 napięte stosunki między Donną Summer a Casablanca Records doprowadziły do jej odejścia z wytwórni. Amerykański producent David Geffen zaproponował piosenkarce lukratywny kontrakt z jego nowo powstałą wytwórnią Geffen Records. Artystka zgodziła się i w tym samym roku został wydany album The Wanderer. Stanowił on zerwanie z disco (które w tamtym czasie zaczęło mocno tracić na popularności) i był zwrotem ku muzyce nowofalowej. Tytułowa piosenka dotarła do czołówki listy przebojów w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Nagrana w 1981 roku płyta I'm a Rainbow, utrzymana w stylu soul i R&B, została wstrzymana i ukazała się na rynku dopiero 15 lat później. Piosenkarka zakończyła wówczas 7-letnią współpracę z Moroderem i w 1982 nagrała kolejny album, zatytułowany Donna Summer. Płyta, której produkcją zajął się Quincy Jones, zawierała przeboje „Love Is in Control (Finger on the Trigger)” i „State of Independence”. W 1983 ukazała się płyta She Works Hard for the Money. Był to największy sukces piosenkarki od czasu albumu Bad Girls. Jako pierwszy singel wydano utwór tytułowy, który stał się wielkim hitem. Teledysk do tej piosenki był bardzo często emitowany przez MTV. Popularność zdobyła także piosenka „Unconditional Love”, utrzymana w stylu reggae, a za nagranie „He’s a Rebel” artystka została nagrodzona nagrodą Grammy. Po sukcesie She Works Hard for the Money popularność Donny Summer zaczęła jednak spadać. Wydana w 1984 roku płyta Cats Without Claws, spotkała się z mniejszym zainteresowaniem, a promujące ją single „There Goes My Baby” i „Supernatural Love” odniosły średni sukces. Kolejny album, zatytułowany All Systems Go, ukazał się dopiero w 1987 roku. Poradził sobie na listach jeszcze gorzej, choć singel „Dinner with Gershwin”, cieszył się względnym powodzeniem. Kiedy David Geffen odmówił wydania kolejnej płyty, piosenkarka pożegnała się z jego wytwórnią i podpisała kontrakt z Atlantic Records. W 1989 powróciła z dobrze przyjętym albumem Another Place and Time, nagranym z grupą producencką Stock Aitken Waterman. Pochodził z niego singel „This Time I Know It’s for Real” – ostatni tak duży przebój Donny Summer. Sukcesami okazały się też piosenki „Love’s About to Change My Heart” oraz „I Don’t Wanna Get Hurt”. Wydana w 1991 następna płyta, Mistaken Identity, utrzymana w stylu urban, okazała się całkowitą porażką. Promujące ją single „When Love Cries” i „Work That Magic” poniosły klęskę na listach przebojów. Rok później Donna Summer otrzymała swoją gwiazdę w hollywoodzkiej Alei Gwiazd. W 1993 roku ukazała się podwójna kompilacja The Donna Summer Anthology, na której znalazł się nowy utwór „Carry On”, nagrany w duecie z Giorgio Moroderem. Był to pierwszy od ponad dziesięciu lat ich wspólny utwór. W 1994 roku wydane zostały jednocześnie dwa albumy: świąteczny Christmas Spirit i kompilacja Endless Summer z największymi przebojami i dwoma premierowymi piosenkami. Remiks piosenki „I Feel Love”, z nowo nagranym wokalem, zdobył sporą popularność w 1995 roku, a rok później hitem okazała się nowa wersja „State of Independence”. Piosenkarka brała udział w różnych projektach muzycznych, nagrała m.in. duet z Lizą Minnelli na jej album Gently. W 1997 roku piosenkarka odebrała kolejną nagrodę Grammy, tym razem za współpracę z Giorgio Moroderem sprzed pięciu lat, piosenkę „Carry On”. W roku 1999 udzieliła koncertu telewizyjnego dla stacji VH1, który był transmitowany na żywo. Okazał się on wielkim sukcesem i następnie został wydany na koncertowym albumie Live & More Encore oraz na DVD. W roku 2000 nagrała dwie piosenki w ramach projektu Child of the Promise: „I Cannot Be Silent” w duecie z Crystal Lewis i „When the Dream Never Dies”. Pracowała również z piosenkarzem gospel, Darwinem Hobbsem, nagrywając z nim duet „When I Look Up” na jego album Vertical. W 2003 roku na rynku pojawiła się nowa kompilacja The Journey: The Very Best of Donna Summer z trzema nowymi piosenkami, a dwa lata później firma Universal wydała składankę Gold. Pierwsza od 17 lat studyjna płyta Donny Summer, zatytułowana Crayons ukazała się w 2008 roku. Powrotny album okazał się sporym sukcesem, a promujące go single „I’m a Fire”, „Stamp Your Feet” i „Fame (The Game)” dotarły do 1. miejsca amerykańskiej listy Hot Dance Club Songs. W 2011 roku powtórzył to jej premierowy singel „To Paris with Love”. We wrześniu tego samego roku wystąpiła na koncercie Davida Fostera - Hit Man Returns: David Foster & Friends, gdzie zaśpiewała m.in. z Sealem. Jej ostatni koncert miał miejsce w październiku 2011 roku w Las Vegas (również u boku Fostera). 17 maja 2012 roku, media podały informację o śmierci królowej disco, którą potwierdziła rodzina wokalistki dzień później. Donna Summer zmarła rano w swoim domu w Naples na raka płuca, 10 miesięcy po wykryciu nowotworu. Choroba piosenkarki była tajemnicą, którą ona sama wyjawiła jedynie mężowi i trójce dzieci. Prywatny pogrzeb artystki odbył się w kościele prezbiteriańskim w Nashville i był przeznaczony jedynie dla rodziny i przyjaciół Donny Summer. Wokalistka została pochowana pod imieniem i nazwiskiem Donna Summer Sudano na cmentarzu Harpeth Hills Memory Gardens, gdzie dzisiaj znajduje się ogród z niewielką tabliczką wskazującą miejsce pochówku gwiazdy. Rodzina królowej disco (jak i właściwie sama Donna) wierzyła, iż nowotwór piosenkarki był spowodowany pyłem unoszącym się nad wieżami World Trade Center dnia 11 września 2001 roku. Tego samego dnia znajdowała się ona w jednym z nowojorskich hoteli, półtora kilometra od miejsca zamachu. Życie prywatne W latach 70. przez krótki okres jej mężem był Helmut Summer. Rozwiodła się z nim w 1974 roku i wtedy też urodziła swoją pierwszą córkę, Mimi. 16 lipca 1980 roku wyszła za mąż za Bruce'a Sudano, z którym miała dwie córki: Brooklyn (ur. 1981) i Amandę (ur. 11 sierpnia 1982). Pod koniec lat 70. cierpiała na depresję i bezsenność. Powodem okazało się postępowanie jej ówczesnej wytwórni, Casablanca Records, która wbrew jej woli podtrzymywała pełen seksapilu wizerunek piosenkarki. Szefowie firmy dyktowali, jak ma się zachowywać i ubierać, a nawet ingerowali w życie prywatne. Donna Summer próbowała wówczas nawet popełnić samobójstwo. Chciała wyskoczyć przez okno, lecz została powstrzymana przez swoją pokojówkę. Później odnowiła swoje życie duchowe i stała się bardziej religijna. Zobacz też *Katarzyna Glinka *Michalina Sosna Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panie wokalistki poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Zmarli wokaliści Kategoria:Wokaliści czwartej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści dziesiątej edycji